A mi modo o a ninguno
by Sherlyn Mizuahra
Summary: Shuichi quiere competir contra Eiri, quiere demostrar que también el puede seducir a las admiradoras del escritor. para esto, pide ayuda al famoso cantante Sakuma Ryuichi
1. Chapter 1

A mi modo o a ninguno

By: Sherlyn Mizuhara

_Quiero agradecer a todas mis amigas, especialmente a Viri a quien está dedicado este fic y que me ayudó a pasarlo a computadora Gracias, sin ustedes nunca haría nada… _

Shuichi regresaba felizmente de su concierto, le había ido tan bien así como en os últimos que había presentado.

Todo estaba de mil maravillas con Yuki y su carrera, se encontraba en su mejor momento

-¡Yuuuuuuki!- llegó diciendo a casa lanzándose a los brazos de su único amor.

Eiri, al verse aprisionado en los brazos de su chico, no tuvo más opción que resignarse de nuevo a otra de sus continuas caídas a causa del impulso del abrazo de un emocionado muchacho

- Por lo que veo te fue bien - le dijo el escritor aun estando ambos en el suelo

- ¡Sí, la nueva canción fue todo un éxito! -

-Sigo sin creer que tus a tontas canciones las consideren tan buenas- se levanta y se va a sentar en su sillón.

Shuichi le sigue

- No son tontas... creo –

- Por supuesto que sí –

- ¡Claro que no! -

Eiri toma la hoja que Shuichi le había dado anteriormente, era una nueva canción que había escrito

- ¿Qué significa esto de... "soy más positivo cuando soy negativo"? - y dice en tono irónico – ¿qué? ¿Acaso quieres parecer misterioso o algo por el estilo? -

Shu arrebata la hoja de las manos del escritor

- por supuesto que... sí. Yo, como tu, también puedo decir cosas que los demás no entienden, eso es lo que hacen geniales a mis letras –

- Si claro, como nadie las entiende, nadie las puede criticar y... ¡oye, ¿cómo que "como yo"?

- etto... pues... – y se levanta alejándose un poco del joven- etto... he estado... leyendo tu última novela... –

- ¡QUE! Cómo... que... pero... cómo le hiciste para saber mi contraseña? –

- ¿Qué, ah, no es difícil, sobre todo cuando utilizas un nombre que conozco muy bien... el mío -

Eiri nuevamente se resigna y se relaja en el sillón.

- Si claro, como creí que no sabías leer no pensé que hubiera problema –

- Sí, tienes... ¡oye, pero dime algo... - y se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá al lado del escritor - sigo sin entender como es que sigues escribiendo de ese modo tan... frío - dice tristemente - yo quiero que escribas algo... alegre ya que... yo quiero alegrar tu vida... –

- No seas tonto... esa manera de escribir es la que atrae a todas mis lectoras, además - y le toma la cara tiernamente al cantante - que yo escriba esto, no significa que mi vida no sea... cálida - y al decir esto, le da un tierno beso a su amante

- Si... - dice Shu al terminar tan fabuloso instante - pero... oye, tus novelas no son tan malas-

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? –

- Bueno, pues que... esta bien que... como tú dices, atraiga a las chicas pero... la atracción que yo uso es mejor - dice dándose alardes de grandeza.

- No sé a que te refieres –

- Mira - y saca de su bolsa una arrugada hoja que la pone enfrente de Eiri.

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? –

-Pues léela - dice altamente y se da la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa

El escritor toma la hoja al momento de decir

- Espero que no sea otra de tus tontas canciones –

-Te sorprenderás cuando lo veas... y no es una canción... –

La hoja, para comenzar a describir, tenía un margen completo de corazoncitos.

- Que raro se ha vuelto Shu - se dijo - debe ser otra tontería más, tiene toda la pinta de serlo -

Comienza a leer tan extraño texto,

- ¿Una carta de amor? – dice después de algún tiempo.

- ¡Aja, ya no eres el único aquí que tiene admiradoras –

- ¿A no, pero es solo solo UNA carta-

- ¡Claro, a ver tu... ¿cuántas tienes?... ¿ninguna, ¡ja! ya lo sabía -

Eiri lo mira irónicamente, se levanta y abre la tapa de un gran baúl que se encontraba en la habitación.

En ese momento, la grandeza de Shuichi se vio encogida en un segundo.

El escritor regresa al sofá a relajarse pero Shu se queda ahí revisando las cartas

- ¿Quién es Viri? –

- no lo sé, al parecer una admiradora –

- pero pide una cita –

- lo sé –

- en la noche –

- ya sé –

- a solas –

- es obvio-

- ¿se la darás? –

- ... –

- ¿y que va a ser de mi? –

- ... –

- Yuki …………. - dice llorando

- ¿y qué quieres que suceda contigo, ¿es acaso mi culpa que no seas... admirado? –

- malvado –

- además que... tu carta la escribió tu hermana –

- ¿qué?... - y revisa mejor la hoja – ¡esto es cruel! –

- tranquilo, alguien el mundo te debe de querer... además de tu hermana –

- ¿y tú que? – lo mira con unos ojos que parecen de gelatina, ya que las lágrimas distorsionaban su mirada

- si claro, al parecer... – y se levanta, camina hacia él tranquilo y sensualmente pasándose los dedos entre el cabello – yo seré el único en tu vida – y acorralándolo contra la pared, le da un apasionado beso.

- ¡NO! – dijo Shuichi de repente, haciendo lo que nadie haría; romper ese lindo momento – tú no eres el único que puede tener muchas admiradoras –

- sí claro – dijo Eiri recargándose en la pared algo fastidiado

- y te lo demostraré –

- ¿en serio? – dijo incrédulo – ¿y cómo lo vas a hacer?

- seré yo quien invite a Viri a cenar, y a pasear y a... bueno, verás que tus admiradoras te dejarán, verás que también se puede divertir conmigo –

- esta bien, haz lo que quieras, será entretenido -

Shuichi, sin esperar más, corrió a la computadora y escribió un correo aceptando la invitación.

Viri al recibir el correo, no lo podía creer se puso a brincar de la emoción por toda la casa

- Tengo una cita con Eiri! – gritaba, ya que al cantante se le olvidó mencionar el cambio de planes.

La fecha esperada llegó muy rápido y Shuichi se alistó para la cita. Muy temprano se levantó y se despidió de Eiri

- pero tu cita es hasta la tarde – observó el escritor

- lo sé, pero como quiero impresionar... he pedido a Sakuma-san que me ayude con esto – dice emocionado

- ¿a sí, y cómo se supone que te va ayudar? –

- simple, iremos de compras, me ayudará a decidir la manera en que debo vestir – y sale al momento en que dice pícaramente – no me esperes para cenar -

Eiri se quedó sumamente sorprendido; ¿por qué pediría ayuda al vocalista de Nittle Grasper siendo el escritor mejor en la materia de verse bien, además que no creía que fuera Ryuichi... la mejor opción.

Shuichi llegó más temprano de lo previsto, pero 20 min. después, llegó quien lo ayudaría con todo.

- ¡¡¡Shuichi! – gritó el ex vocalista al llegar

- ¡Sakuma-san, llegaste! –

- ¡claro! ¡Te dije que te ayudaría, ¡Así que no te decepcionaré!-

- Gracias, sabía que podía confiar e ti-

- ¡Pero vallamos ya, no perdamos tiempo- y lo jala

- ¡aquí! – dijo Ryuichi parándose frente a un local

- ¿aquí? – dijo Shuichi sorprendido – pero... – no le dio tiempo de quejarse ya que rápidamente se vio jalado dentro.

Ryuichi le dio un par de cosas para ponerse y lo empujó dentro de un vestidor. Después de un momento el vocalista de Bad Luck dijo

- no iré a una cita vestido así –

- ¿por qué no? –

- porque... porque... –

- ¡recuerda que a las chicas les gusta lo bonito y tierno! – y saca de un jalón a Shu

- si pero... ¡Voy a cenar y pasear! ¡Y no creo que vestido de Kumagoro ayude mucho! – en eso, varias chicas, trabajadoras del lugar lo rodeaban diciendo - ¡que tierno, ¡y lindo! –

Shuichi al ver esto dijo - ... bueno, talvez si pueda funcionar –

Eiri seguía sin poder creer esto, no sólo Shu estaba decidido a derrotarlo en cuestiones de atracción, sino que le había pedido ayuda a una persona sumamente extraña, por no decir infantil

- pobre Viri – se decía Eiri – lo único que ella quería era una noche conmigo... aunque – en ese momento al parecer tuvo una idea, pero ya la pondría en practica después, al atardecer.

Aunque el atuendo de Shuichi era... cautivador, no le pareció la mejor forma de parecer atractivo, asi que, comentándoselo a su acompañante y después de una larga discusión (Ryuichi insistía en esa forma de vestir) acordaron que se vestiría de otra manera

- esta bien, esta bien – dijo el ex vocalista – veamos, para ti quién es una persona atractiva?

– (hasta la pregunta es tonta) en respuesta, a Shuichi se le pusieron los ojos de estrellas y solo pronunciaba una palabra "Yuki"

Ryuichi jaló de nuevo a Shuichi en otro local y luego a otro más, pero no encontraba lo que quería

- Ryuichi – decía Shu un tanto fatigado por tanta vuelta – estoy cansado, tengo hambre y no hemos encontrado nada –

- ¡ah, ¡no hay problema! – dijo emocionado como siempre – ¡vamos a...! – y saca la cartera, dándose cuenta de algo trágico

El dinero que habían llevado, ambos, para esta misión se había acabado. ya que Ryuichi no había resistido la tentación de comprarse unos cuantos dulces (invitándole claro a Shuichi) asi como chuchería y media que encontraban en el camino y entre pasajes de camión y otras cosas más, ahora estaban sin nada

- ¿decías algo Ryuichi? - dijo Shuichi al notar el repentino silencio de su amigo.

- ah si... que... ¡tengo una idea mejor! – y piensa "creo que lo llevaré a casa y ahí se me ocurrirá algo – pero saliendo de sus pensamientos, recordó que la nevera de su casa estaba totalmente vacía a excepción de la leche con chocolate que había dejado en la mañana.

- ¡ya sé! – dijo ocurriéndosele una nueva idea – vamos a tu casa –

- ¿mi casa, pero creo que mi hermana... –

- no esa, tú otra casa –

- ¿con Yuki? –

Sakuma Ryuichi solo sonrió y el vocalista de Bad Luck se vio jalado de nuevo.

Llegaron, al parecer el escritor había salido pues cuando Shu llamó, nadie contestó

- vamos Sakuma-san, puedes pa... – pero el cantante y ase encontraba dentro.

Shu no le tomó mucha importancia, ya que su ex vocalista preferido era de confianza, así que mientras tanto, él fue a buscar algo para comer.

Tomó un plato y se dispuso a comer cereal (era lo único), tenía tanta hambre, los dulces no le ayudaban mucho a quitarla, es mas, daban aun más

- por fin – dijo Shu, se sentó en la mesa, y, justamente cuando iba a probar su primer cucharada de "alimento real" Ryuichi llega y grita

-Shuichi! Tengo una genial idea! –este grito ocasiono que el plato cayera y todo terminara esparcido en el piso

- ¿qué sucede Sakuma-san? –dice resignándose a su suerte

- ven – y lo jala llevándolo hacia...

- ¿la habitación de Yuki? – se sorprendió Shu

- Si –

- ¿qué hacemos aquí? –

- ¿tú qué crees? – y se acerca a la cama

- Ryuichi... qué se supone que... –

- ¡esto! – y sorprende muchísimo a Shu

- ¿la ropa de Yuki? –

- ¡claro, tu dices que él es un tipo atractivo, a sí que... con mi súper inteligencia pensé que esto podría funcionar... –

- pero... –

- ¡apúrate, que ya va a atardecer – y sale Ryuichi de la habitación. Minutos después, el muchacho sale no muy convencido

- esto... Sakuma-san... no creo que esto...

- ¡Shuichi! – gritó entusiasmado el ex vocalista – te ves... te ves.. te ves... – diciendo esto cada vez más desanimado -...bien – terminó su frase Ryuichi

- Sí claro... -

Ahora imaginemos a Shuichi con una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y gabardina del mismo color, ciertamente tal vez se vería de wau, a excepción que... Eiri es 75 cm más alto que su amante, así que su ropa le quedaba... grande

- podría funcionar – dijo Ryuichi

- si, claro, ...cómo? Sí la llevo al circo y tal vez me dejen entrar gratis porque piensan que soy un elefante (nota: por lo de la "piel colgada)

- así – Ryuichi saca unas tijeras y comienza a cortar lo que él pensaba, sobraba del atuendo.

Unos minutos después el chuico le dijo - ¡Ya esta! – y... mejor no digamos como dejo la ropa de Eiri, Shu solo rezaba para que ese no fuera su traje favorito.

Ryuichi observó su trabajo final

- ¡bien, está bien, lo acepto no se ve bien, pero no importa... vamos – y nuevamente jaló al cantante, pero ahora fuera de la casa, regresando a la calle, pero claro, Shuichi antes se quitó el traje (por supuesto que se puso su ropa) y lo dejó en la cama disimulando lo "raro" lo más que pudo, preguntándose como explicaría eso después a Eiri.

………………………………………………………

En tanto, Eiri no sabía más a donde ir, como no tenía nada que hacer, decidió ir a ver que hacía Shuichi; sabemos que él nunca lo haría pero creyó que sería divertido saber que planeaba un dúo tan loco... además... en cierta forma... y aunque no lo quería aceptar... le preocupaba Shuichi, ya que no quería que Ryuichi le fuera hacer quedar en ridículo, algo muy probable.

Pero ya había recorrido los lugares posibles a los que el ex vocalista de Nittle Grasper pudo haberlo llevado (la nevería, la tienda de dulces, los videojuegos, "El mundo de Kumagoro"...).

También llegó a pensar que... tan divertidos estarían ambos jugando, que quizás olvide Shuichi su cita

- esto no me interesa – se dijo Eiri al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo yse dispuso a regresar a su casa.

Pero en eso, sonó el celular (con la musiquita de la canción "THE RAGE BEAT" que Shuichi le metió).

Era su editora, dijo que le había llegado una proposición de último momento, Eiri aparecería en un programa especial grabado en un restaurante. Era una entrevista.

Eiri trató de negarse, pero su editoraparecía realmente desesperada.

El escritor recordó que no tenía nada que haber en casa ya que Shuichi no se iba a encontrar... **(piensen lo que quieran... ¡mal pensados!) **así que aceptó.

CONTINUARÁ ……………

Bien, espero que les esté gustando el fic, trato de escribirlo lo mejor que puedo y tratando de basarme bien en la actitud de cada uno de los personajes, por favor díganme como va, dejen revienes

Por cierto… si también lees o mejor dicho leías el fic de "cambio de vida" quiero pedir una disculpa que desde hace tanto no he subido nuevos capítulos, pero es que mi computadora de plano no dio para mas y nunca mas prendió, ahora que ya la tengo de nuevo me esforzaré lo mas que pueda para seguir con la historia.


	2. Chapter 2

A mi modo o a ninguno II

_Gracias por seguir aquí y espero que les guste como continúa y termina. También espero que me hayan dejado reviews antes y además ahora si? _

………………….

La entrevista sería pronto y el escritor aun tenía que ir a cambiarse a su casa, eso le tomaría tiempo, así que al decirle eso a la representante, ésta ofreció mandar a alguien por el traje y Eiri se iría directamente al restaurante

………………………………………………………..

- Esto no va a funcionar Ryuichi – dijo desanimado el muchacho de cabellos rosas

- tengo una idea –

- ¿otra? -

- ¡claro! ¡y no fallará! -

- ¿de nuevo? -

- es genial -

-¿cómo las veces anteriores? – cada vez que respondía Shuichi lo hacía más y más desanimado – esta bien – resignándose de nuevo - ¿qué tienes en mente... esta vez?

- ¿por qué intentar cambiar tu ropa si se te ve bien?... -

-¿entonces? ¿cuál es el punto? –

- tu ropa no es la que debe impresionar -

- ¡es cierto! – dijo Shuichi – soy yo quien lo debe hacer por que …. -

- ¿estas loco? – interrumpió Ryuichi – a lo que yo me refería es a tu peinado – y lo lleva dentro de una estética.

…………………………………………………..

La representante de Eiri mandó a un empleado X a la importante misión de ir por el traje de Eiri. Él apenas era primerizo en su empleo, y las únicas instrucciones que le dio su jefa eran:

Ir a casa del escritor y llevar el traje más apantallador y estético que encuentre, quería que Eiri luciera muy bien.

El empleado X fue entonces a tan lujoso apartamento el cual no lo parecía, ya que como todos sabemos era tan grande como una casa, así que por un momento, al entrar se perdió en ella, pero solo por un momento. Al encontrar la habitación del escritor entró y encontró el armario donde Eiri muy ordenadamente guardaba sus trajes (porque Shuichi siempre lo hace, no es que Eiri se ordenado).

El empleado X no tenía idea de que era exactamente lo que su jefa quería, así que tomo todos los trajes que encontró ahí y salió de esa habitación; pero, quiso echar un vistazo más, el sofá parecía cómodo y esta tele tan grande... era tentadora.

……………………………………………………………………..

Shuichi y Ryuichi se encontraban aun en la estética, y después de media hora intentando explicarle a la empleada que era lo que quería (decía que un peinado de wuau, que impresione a todos, que deslumbre a las chicas que...) pasó a Shuichi a una de las sillas.

…………………………………………………………………….

La representante de Eiri estaba desesperada, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y su empleado X aun no había llegado.

Eiri se divertía de verla toda desesperada pero después de mucho tiempo comenzaba a fastidiar, así que se levantó y fue con ella y le dijo al tomarle la cara – ¿podrías tranquilizarte? – a la empleada no le dio ni tiempo de contestar ya que se derritió al contacto de la mano del escritor con su cara.

Pero no le dio tanto tiempo para disfrutar de ese momento por que en instante sonó el celular.

Eiri ni siquiera supo lo que pasó ya que al momento de contestar la representante salió corriendo tan rápido que el escritor no pudo ni preguntar.

La editora llegó en menos de 5 minutos al apartamento del escritor, la llamada era del hospital para su gran sorpresa.

…………………………………………………………………..

Pasaron 30 minutos en la estética desde que había llegado hasta que la joven que los atendía anunció emocionada

- ¡he terminado!-

Ryuichi fue emocionado a ver los logros del sujeto, pero al entrar lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

………………………………………………………………………

La representante, al llegar y notar la ambulancia se espantó muchísimo y peor fue su horror al ver el resultado del accidente

- ¡Noooooooooooo! – fue la única palabra que pudo salir de su boca

- Sé que es duro señora –se acercó un doctor– pero hay que afrontar la realidad -

- debe... debe haber una solución – decía entre sollozos

- seguro que la hay -

- esto no se puede quedar así... dígame... ¿qué pasó?

- fue la leche señora -

-¿?

-al parecer en la cocina había leche tirada! (se resbaló), y este fue el resultado –

- ¡no puede ser! ¡esto debe solucionarse ahora mismo!

- pero... esto tardará... para que se recupere al menos necesita 4 meses en cama -

- ¡¿de qué esta hablando! Un traje no necesita cama, valla que los doctores de hoy son despistados – y se mete al departamento criticando a las doctores de hoy.

……………………………………………….

Al perecer por el grito de Ryuichi no estaba del todo convencido de que eso fuera a funcionar.

Ahora, déjenme pensar de que forma el pobre de Shu estaba haciendo el ridículo esta vez-

Digamos que en la estética lo habían peinado y... ¿maquillado, de manera que ahora parecía más gay de lo ya común (y eso es demasiado)

- pero... pero... pero qué ha hecho? – decía Ryuichi que pese de ser tan infantil y que en general no distingue lo que es ridículo, esto lo reconoció enseguida

- pues lo que me dijo –se defendía el estilista– lo arreglé perfectamente para su cita

(Shuichi se quedó mudo del horror)

- pero... para qué cita, parece que va a salir con... -

- usted –terminó la frase el desconocido

- ¡¡¡Conmigo?-

- ¡Pues claro, ¿qué no la cita es con usted? – (después de esta pregunta, el estilista muere misteriosamente)

Ryuichi y Shuichi salen de la estética tan decepcionados como emocionados habían estado antes de eso

- esto es horrible, ¿qué voy a hacer? – se decía el vocalista de Bad Luck.

- no te desanimes – trataba de alegrar el momento su compañero – etto... seguramente... alguien lo esta pasando peor que nosotros -

………………………………………………………..

La representante, en ese momento y se dirigía de nuevo al restaurante por suerte en casa de Eiri aun quedaba un traje, y no pensándolo mucho lo tomó y se fue.

Ya casi era le hora de la entrevista, aunque ni siquiera ella sabía bien de que se trataba eso. Solamente le habían llamado y... le habían lavado el cerebro hasta que aceptó y rápidamente llamó al escritor.

……………………………………………………….

Shuichi y Ryuichi se encontraban sentados en la banqueta comiendo un helado de chocolate (pa' la depresión)

- ¿qué haré ahora? – se decía Shu

- no te desanimes –le dijo Ryuichi– ve ya así, no te ves mal -

- ¿a no, veme bien, no luzco exactamente como para ir a un restaurante tan lujoso -

- ¿y quién dijo que era lujoso? -

- ...buen punto –y se levanta de un salto por lo emocionado que estaba

- ¡espera Viri que allá voy! –

- eh... Shuichi – dijo Ryuichi tranquilamente mientras comía su helado -

- ¿Sí?

- tu helado – fue lo único que dijo el ex vocalista

- ¿qué tiene? - y señala la mano de Shu y luego al cielo

El vocalista observaba los movimientos del joven y trata de entender, pero...

- no entiendo... ya entiendo – dijo Shuichi al sentir algo extremadamente frío en su cabeza – ahora definitivamente no iré -

- ¿y por qué no? -

- ¡ni siquiera a un restaurante te dejan entrar con un helado en la cabeza! ¿Has visto las advertencias? "Favor de no traer alimentos..."

- vamos ya –y lo jala- tengo una idea -

- ¿otra? –dijo algo preocupado después de todo lo que había pasado a causa de las ideas de su amigo.

…………………………………………………………….

Eiri seguía preocupado y solo observaba como ponían las cámaras y todo eso en su lugar para la entrevista, además de incontables destellos provocados por los flash de la cámaras (eran fans que pasaban y le tomaban innumerables fotos)

En eso, todos se sorprendieron al ver llegar un Mercedes negro a toda velocidad y detenerse enfrente de Eiri (mandando a volar a algunas fans)

Era la representante que bajó rápidamente

- ¡oye! – le preguntó Eiri al verla- ¿por qué hiciste eso? -

- ¿hacer qué? -

- ese auto es mío -

- ¿a si... y? -

- atropellaste a todas esas chicas con el -

- ¿y?

- vas a rayarlo -

- eso ya no importa, toma –y le entrega el traje– ahora cámbiate –en un segundo, un millón de fans estaban rodeándolo con sus ojos aterradoramente iluminados.

………………………………………………………….

Realmente la idea de Ryuichi era que su amigo metiera la cabeza a una fuente para poder quitar el helado. La idea había funcionado a excepción de que, ahora estaba completamente mojado

- ¡oye! – se defendió Ryuichi – todas las excelentes ideas deben tener alguna falla -

- sí pero... -

- ¡vamos!... seguramente en el camino te secarás –y lo jala en dirección al restaurante.

……………………………………………….

Para mala suerte de las fans, Eiri entró al restaurante y se cambió (en el baño)

Ya estaba todo listo, las cámaras estaban puestas y el programa comenzaría en pocos minutos.

Pero Eiri aun no salía.

La representante ya estaba bastante desesperada y fue a ver que sucedía

- ¡Eiri! –gritaba mientras tocaba la puerta- ¡sal ya, tenemos poco tiempo -

- ¡No lo haré, ¡En qué estabas pensando cuando trajiste esto! -

…………………………………….

Shuichi y Ryuichi estaban por llegar.

…………………………………….

En tanto Viri también llegaba. Había mucho alboroto afuera y no podía pasar

- ¡déjenme entrar! –gritaba mientras golpeaba a todos, pero eran demasiados y pronto se cansaría– qué voy a hacer –y suspira- Eiri debe estarme esperando... Eiri... –se pone a pensar en él y por un momento su mente divaga.

…………………………………………

Shuichi y Ryuichi casi llegan

- ¿y cómo voy a reconocerla? –preguntaba Shu

- no te preocupes... tú lo sabrás... además que... ¿cuántas personas puede haber en ese lugar? -

Llegan y se sorprenden al ver tal escena. El restaurante lleno de personas hasta más no poder, todas las personas reunidas en la entrada y una chica muy extraña golpeando a todos

- ¿cómo voy a reconocerla? -

- solo hay una manera... y tengo una idea -

- ¿otra? -

- vamos y lo jala -

- ¿cuál es tu idea?

- ¡esta!... -y se acerca a una chica X- ¿tú eres Viri?-

- no -dijo ella- pero por ti podría serlo... -

- ¿esa es la idea? –preguntó Shu

- ¿tienes una mejor? –dijo alejándose cautelosamente de la fiera en la que se había convertido la chica

- Shuichi voltea y le pregunta lo mismo a otra chica

………………………………………………………

- ¡Eiri sal de ahí! –gritaba la representante

- ¡No! -

…………………………………………………………..

Viri seguía en sus intentos de entrar

- ¡déjenme pasar, debo... llegar... a mi cita! -

Ryuichi escucha eso

- cita... cita... ¿cita, ¡Shuichi! –y va por él

-¿qué pasa Ryuichi –dijo el muchacho al ver a su amigo- estoy un poco ocupado aquí –dijo intentándose quitar de encima a una chica un poco loca que al parecer lo había confundido con Ryuichi, pero luego vio mejor y notó que era Tatsuha.

(NOTA: Shuichi no tiene pintado el cabello)

Ryuichi sacó de su amigo de sus problemas, pues el tipo se dio cuenta de su error y abrazó eufóricamente al verdadero

- ¡auxilio! – gritaba el chico, pero entonces una valiente chica golpea a Tatsuha y libera al hermoso cantante.

Ryuichi lleva a su amigo con la chica que había visto, no fue difícil reconocerla ya que seguía con su misión de golpear a todos para llegar dentro.

Al verla, el ex vocalista avienta a Shu contra Viri y la tira

- ¡¿qué te pasa! – grita antes de ver quien era y lo golpes

- ¡AUCH! -

- Shuichi – dijo al notar quien era – que bueno que eres tú, ¿Eiri te mando, no es así, a salvarme, ya sabía que estaba preocupado por mi... Eiri... – divaga otro rato.

- ¡oye! –dice Shuichi- ¡vuelve en ti! –y la zangolotea

- ¿qué, a si... ya regresé... bien... vamos, Eiri debe estar preocupado-

- pero... pero... -

- ¿qué sucede Shuichi? -

- es que... no creo que Eiri este aquí... -

- ¿qué? ¿por qué no, él dijo que la cita sería aquí... -

- sí... es aquí -

- ¿y? -

- es conmigo -

- ¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿EIRI NO VENDRA!

Este grito hizo que todos se quedaran callados y al notar el enojo de Viri prefirieron hacerse a un lado y dejarla pasar.

………………………………………………..

La representante aun insistía golpeando la puerta, pero llegó a enojarse tanto y a desesperarse tanto que de una patada la tiró

- Eiri sal de ahí ahora mis... –la representante no pudo terminar de regañarlo ya que tal escena distraía y confundía a cualquiera

Bien, creo que ahora ya todos nos imaginamos a Eiri con el traje que Shuichi se había puesto hace tiempo y Ryuichi había modificado

- Te digo que no saldré así... en qué estabas pensando al traerme esto! -

- pero si... era el único que tienes... ahora -

- ¡¿QUÉ! -

- pero lo más importante ahora es que salgas a la entrevista -

Eiri la mira irónicamente

- ¿estas loca? -

- por supuesto que no -

En eso se escucha...

- ¡Eiri! ¡llegaste!... te ves... te ves... bien –dijo al admirar el peculiar traje de su amado escritor- además... Shuichi me dijo algo muy raro... dijo que no estarías aquí, que mi cita era con él, valla broma no, por un momento me la creí... jajaja -

- ¿qué? –dijo Eiri un tanto confundido

- ¡pero vamos! –y lo jala a una mesa

- pero... -

Eiri, más confundido que nada y no entendiendo lo que pasaba se dejó llevar por la chica.

En eso llega Shuichi

- ¡Yuki!... que trampa tan cruel! Has venido para llevarte a Viri cierto, no soportaste la idea de que yo fuera mejor que tú... en algo... -

- ¡por supuesto que no, es solo que...

E interviene Ryuichi

- Eiri... pero que traje tan... tan... -

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! –gritó Shuichi al darse cuenta del traje

- no, esa no es la palabra que yo buscaba -

- ¿así que fuiste tú? – dijo Eiri caminando hacia el

- esto... – mientras Shu caminaba hacia atrás- pues... veras... -

Mientras Ryuichi y Viri observaban todo. Se suponía que el programa debió empezar hace 10 minutos así que los conductores y todos los asistentes estaban desesperados. Así que hicieron lo mejor para el programa, comenzaron

- ¡Aquí estamos en su programa favorito! _¡Entrevistas a famosos!_, y por ser esta la número 1000, nuestro famoso... etto... –y jala a Ryu- Ryuichi Sakuma ha ganado!...!un viaje a Disneylandia!-

-¿¡QUÉ?- dijeron todos al unísono, incluso Eiri se olvidó de su extraña apariencia

- ¿...un viaje a... – comenzó a decir Shuichi

- Disneylandia? – terminó la frase Ryuichi

Eiri estaba que no se la creía, ¿todo para eso? ¿todo el alboroto, lo ridículo, solo para eso?

- ¡FELICIDADES! –seguía diciendo el conductor del programa

- Yuki –dijo Shuichi- acaso... ¿este programa era para ti?

- inicialmente si... creo-

- y sabías que yo quería ir allá... -

- pues... -

- entonces... ¿esto lo hiciste por mi?... -

- ¿qué? -

- creías que te iba a cambiar por Viri no es así? -

- este... -

- y me quisiste llevar... -

- creo que estas mal interpretando las cosas -

- ¡¡¡YUKI! ¡Eres el mejor! – y se lanza a abrazar a un más confundido escritor.

En tanto a Ryuichi le entregaban su premio, Viri luchaba por quitar a Shuichi de Eiri

- Gra... gracias – dijo Ryuichi igualmente confundido. Se quedó viendo los boletos y después a Eiri, Shuichi y Viri y luego de un rato exclamó emocionado

- ¡Tengo una idea! -

Todos voltearon a verlo

- ¿otra? –exclamó Shuichi de nuevo

- ¡Claro, ¡pero esta vez es perfecta! -

- ¿a si?

- ¡claro! -

- ¿cómo la del traje? -

- eh... -

- ¿o la del estilista? -

- etto... -

- ¿o la de... -

- esta bien, esta bien... hasta las ideas más excelentes tienen fallas, pero esta vez tengo una que dejará felices a todos -

- ¿en serio? – dijo Eiri con su usual tono sarcástico –¿te vas a ir de aquí y ya no nos molestaras?

Ryuichi hizo como que no escucho eso

- ¡nos vamos todos a Disneylandia! -

- ¿todos? –exclamaron... todos

- no, ustedes no –dijo el ex vocalista señalando a los del programa- me refiero a Shuichi, Eiri, Viri y yo -

- ¿también yo? –preguntó Viri extrañada

- ¡claro!-

- no entiendo –dice el escritor dando un paso adelante- ¿cuál es tu idea de todos felices?-

- pues... Viri va a poder tener su cita contigo, Shuichi va a Disneylandia, al lugar donde siempre quiso ir y yo me divertiré-

- un momento... ¿dónde queda mi felicidad? -

- etto... pues... te ahorras la decepción de ver cómo ha quedado tu casa después de todo

este día -

- ¿¡QUÉ? -

- vamos – interviene Shuichi – va a ser genial ir todos allá -

-No –

- por fa-

- No -

- hazlo por mi -

-¡que no! –

Y así tres días después, 3 jóvenes y una muchacha se dirigían en un avión de lujo a un excelente parque de diversiones, y todo fue como Ryuichi lo planeó, todos felices, si, también Eiri, era bueno librarse de su representante que después del incidente terminó encerrada en casa mucho tiempo a causa del estrés y no dejaba de llamar por teléfono a Eiri para que se acordara de terminar de escribir, y de tener siempre trajes aparte…

El empleado X estuvo en el hospital durante 5 meses, nunca más volvió a tomar leche.

Ningún traje de Eiri quedó arruinado, excepto uno... su favorito.

Y después de escribir este fic tan loco y que espero les haya gustado, solo puedo decir una cosa...

Malvada Viri, que suerte tiene...

FIN


End file.
